


my childhood spat back out the monster that you see

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes<br/>you wonder what your life would be like had the flying Graysons not succumbed to gravity</p>
            </blockquote>





	my childhood spat back out the monster that you see

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea where this came from. XD But whatevs.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title comes from "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

sometimes  
you wonder what your life would be like had the flying Graysons not succumbed to  
g  
r  
a  
v  
i  
t  
y  
sometimes  
you wish you could look in a crystal ball or some crap like that and see  
instead of just seeing your own reflection  
and your own life  
see what would have changed  
what would be the same  
and  
most of all  
you  
/always\  
/always\  
/always\  
wish you could  
|live|  
that life  
that you could see your parents  
even just one more time  
but you / _know_ / **/know** //know/  
it's too late for that  
you know that life doesn't work like that  
but you just wish it _would_


End file.
